<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>requiem by starrynight (starsandroses)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233511">requiem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandroses/pseuds/starrynight'>starrynight (starsandroses)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>as we stumble along [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coping, Gen, Light Angst, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Violence, Recovery, Swearing, Trauma, dealing with trauma with a friend: the sequel, intense swearing thanks fuyuhiko, spoilers for trigger happy havoc and super danganronpa, suprising friendships, yes you read that friendship tag correctly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandroses/pseuds/starrynight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>requiem: a mass at which people honor a person after their death </p><p>(or, Aoi Asahina, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu and their surprising friendship. that only slightly has to do with who they are mourning)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahina Aoi &amp; Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura (implied), Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko (Implied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>as we stumble along [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>requiem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this! was honestly meant to be a joke! my friend told me I couldn't write a piece with both of my favorite survivors (aoi and fuyuhiko if you couldn't figure that out). </p><p>then i realized how much they have in common: sweet-tooths, extreme loyalty, a tendency to fuck shit up when they're emotional, dead badass girlfriends-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     It's a pretty night, Aoi Asahina thinks. She wonders if every night is this beautiful on Jabberwock Island. She suspects it is; and for a spilt second she wonders it would be nice to live there.</p><p>     Then, Aoi thinks about why the residents of island live there, and she immediately feels bad. She thinks about stopping where she is, and eating on of the donuts she's brought with her now, but instead, she forges ahead. She's gotta wait. She made a promise.</p><p>     The first time  Aoi had come to the island, it had been five months ago. She'd joined Naegi, Kirigiri and Togami on one of their monthly observation trips to Jabberwock. It has been birthed out of curiosity, and she hadn't expected to come with them again.</p><p>     Yet here she is, after five hours of meetings, carrying a box of donuts and other sweets, off to meet with her friend. (Were they even friends? Aoi doesn't really know. But she hopes they are.)</p><p>     On her way, she crosses paths with Owari. The gymnast's eyes immeadity darts to the box in Aoi's hands, as if she can <em>smell</em> the food inside.  Aoi gives her a smile, and after Owari snaps out of it, she returns it. "Oi! Asahina! You all are staying for a bit again?"</p><p>    "Yeah! Naegi is attempting to drag Togami and Kirigiri into swimming with him. Not sure how it's going to go for him, but we have some time before we have to leave. So!" Aoi tries to make a gesture that means, 'so here I am!' Owari seems to get it.</p><p>     "Neat. Say, What's in the box?"</p><p>     "Owari. You know what's in the box."</p><p>     The other girl's shoulders slump. Aoi rolls her eyes, a trait she thinks she's picked up from Togami. She opens the box, and offers Owari a donut. She swears the gymnast's eyes start to sparkle when she takes the sweet. After Owari devours (there is no other way to describe how quickly the donut is eaten) it, Aoi asks, "Are you going to join them?"</p><p>     Owari hesitates, before her shoulders drop ever so slightly. "Nah. Not feeling it, ya know?"</p><p>     Aoi thinks there's something odd about that, because Owari is always ready for action. But then Aoi remembers what had happened on that beach in the simulation, remembers about the man who'd taken a fucking bazooka for Owari, and everything clicks.</p><p>     "I know. Hey, I'll see you later,, before we leave, alright?"</p><p>     Owari agrees, and Aoi continues on her way, walking down the path of cottages. Only five are being used at the moment, but hopefully, the rest eventually fill up. It's a good thought, one she hopes becomes reality sooner rather than later. But she will never be able to hope for that future as much as the five living on Jabberwock.</p><p>     That's the thought circling in her head as she knocks on a cottage door. It's hard to do, while balancing the book of sweets in her arms, but hey! She's done harder. A few seconds latter, the door opens, revealing Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, the SHSL Yakuza, and Aoi's unlikely new friend.</p><p>     "Hey!"</p><p>     Aoi can't help but smile, as she gestures to the box in her hands. Kuzuryu notices it, and a smile much smaller than hers appears. "Nice."</p><p>     He gestures for her to come in, and she does. Aoi settles on the floor, the box placed in front of her. Kuzuryu sits across from her, and within the lighting of the cottage, Aoi notices something. She blinks; it remains. "Is that a new eyepatch?"</p><p>     She doesn't need to ask the question, since it's obvious that it is. Instead of the white, dragonish spiral decorating Kuzuryu's eyepatch, there is two crossed swords. One looks intricately detailed, European styled and vaguely demonic; the other is neon green.</p><p>    Kuzuryu lets out a short laugh. "Yeah, it's new. It's Sonia's new fucking hobby. She claims a princess should know all sorts of needlework, or some shit like that. She just finished learning to suture wounds, so know she's bounced to embroidery for some reason."</p><p>     "She's responsible for the neon? That doesn't seem like her style."</p><p>     "Oh, shit, I'm wearing that one? Eh, whatever. The neon is Souda's doing. Since he refuses to go fucking near a machine, we got to do something to keep his hands moving, you know?'</p><p>     Aoi nods, watched in silence as Kuzuryu grabs something from the box and takes a bite of it. Naegi had mentioned that before; the SHSL mechanic's refusal to work with machinery after the simulation was a bit troubling. Not that Aoi could blame Souda. The mechanic hand's had built horrible things during his time as an SHSL despair, and Aoi had seen some of them first hand: the batting machines; the motorcycle cage; the firetruck and the flames; the excavator; the conveyor belt and the compressor that was meant to smash Naegi to bits; Aoi had seen them all first hand, seen the death and destruction and heard the screams-</p><p>     Yeah. Aoi understands why Souda doesn't want to build anymore.</p><p>     Instead of voicing her thoughts, Aoi grabs a donut from the box. "How's everything here? Not like, the stuff you have to report to the Future Foundation. Like the stuff you guys are doing just because. You know?"</p><p>     Kuzuryu hums. "Hinata has decided to fuck everything in life and become a florist. He's started gardening, and is dragging the rest of us into it. It's a shit load of work, let me tell you. Think Hinata started it because he's doesn't want to get bored. Side effect of whatever the bastards at Hope's Peak did to his brain." The yakuza's voice softens a bit as he adds. "It is nice, thought. Creating something instead of destroying everything in our fucking paths."</p><p>    "You know what? That sounds fantastic."</p><p>    "Yeah. It ain't that bad." A beat of silence. "I think- I know Peko would have liked it. She always enjoyed the garden on my family's estate."</p><p>     Aoi looks over at the yakuza; he's looking down at his shoes, eyes downcast.</p><p>    "At least you'll get to see her again one day." Aoi means for the statement to reassure him, but Kuzuryu takes it the wrong way.</p><p>    "At least she didn't fucking die in front of your face, bleeding out because of you." The yakuza snaps, referring to a completely different she.</p><p>    If it was anyone else, Aoi probably would have slapped him. But she knows he doesn't really mean it; that an outburst. Aoi knows outbursts well. She think about herself, two years ago in a courtroom, attempting to take all her friends down with her, all over a forged suicide note. She remembers how horrible she felt after, about how she knew how upset Sakura would have been with her-</p><p>    So instead, Aoi says, "I didn't mean it like that."</p><p>   "Oh. Fuck, shit, Asahina. I'm sorry, I didn't-"</p><p>   "I know."</p><p>    They sit in silence for a few minutes, and Kuzuryu nudges the donut box back towards her. It's an apology; Aoi knows Kuzuyru's sweet tooth is just as bad as hers. She takes the box, and grabs a donut.</p><p>    "So. How many other custom eyepatches do you have? I might have to commission Souda and Sonia to embroider one of my jackets; I would love to see the look on Togami's face if I walked into work with it."</p><p>    The yakuza groans, but talks about his growing eyepatch collection without any hesitation and a hint of pride. Aoi listens and laughs, adding in her own points as the conservation derails. When Naegi appears at the cottage to inform her that the boat will be leaving soon, both she and Kuzuyru are laughing and the box of sweets is empty.</p><p>     As Aoi turns to leave, and glances at Kuryuru one more time. If you had told her a year of ago she considered a yakuza one of her friends, her past self would have laughed. But her and Kuzuyru were more alike then she would think possible.</p><p>     And, she thinks, as she shuts the door and steps into the sand, it's nice to know there's someone else who knows what you're going through.</p><p>   </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>